


Small Souvenirs

by turonegerton



Series: One Hundred Ways to Say "I Love You" [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brief Merlot/Roxlin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Hart Lives, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turonegerton/pseuds/turonegerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a materialistic person, not for the purpose of simply owning an item but for the sake of how much the item means to him. It just so happens that he's always thinking about Eggsy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for all your kudos!! It makes me really happy knowing I can bring joy to other through writing. I had a really great time writing this (Fun fact: I was writing this while watching Saw III with my brother. To balance out the nasties on-screen.) Once again un-beta'd. Hope you enjoy!

Harry enjoys the smaller things in life. It’s the perspective with each item that he appreciates. Take his house, for one. A butterfly collection encompassed his bathroom wall and The Sun newspaper covers neatly decorated around his home office. Collections keep him busy, gives him something to think about. So when Eggsy moves in with him, he knew another collection stirs in his head.

***

Eggsy’s used to waking up to an empty space on his bed. Sorry, their bed. At first it worried him, panicking at the possible thought that Harry was dead until he remembered that he was very much alive and out of country for a mission. It took him a long time to get accustomed to the cold space but at least when he rolled over he could still smell his posh cologne. Sometimes JB would cuddle with him and inevitably lick his face to wake him up for food.

However today as his eyes flutter open he notices a small gift box sitting on top of Harry’s pillow. He stretches to rid of the last few moments of sleep in his body and grabs the box as he heads downstairs, expecting to see Harry cooking breakfast for the two of them. Much to his dismay the kitchen is empty, save for the meal of scrambled eggs and toast with a cup of coffee that’s laid out for him and note next to it. _Went to HQ, didn’t want to wake you up –Harry_ it says written in perfect cursive. Eggsy can’t help but grin and he easily tucks himself into his breakfast. As he chews through the toast he examines the box, pulling the ribbon on top carefully. He finds a note inside reading, _It reminded me of you_ , along with a pug bobble head. He laughs at his gift wondering where on earth did Harry find such a thing. He shows it off to JB, to which the latter replies with a soft growl towards the bobble head.

As he dresses up for the day, he tucks the bobble head inside his suit, wanting to show it off to Roxy later.

***

The next time Eggsy receives a present he finds it in the mailbox. It’s slightly bigger than the first with a stamp from the United States. Merlin said that he was on a two-week mission with the American division. He understands the difficulties Harry has to face being Arthur (if he had a pound for every time Harry complained about the paperwork…). The moment Harry was released from the Kingsman clinic, he was immediately thrown with the burden of the V-Day aftermath. It’s been months since it happened yet people are still recuperating from it. The least Eggsy could do was be patient and support him, and he did it perfectly. Just for Harry.

He sees a piece of paper tucked into the flaps of the box and takes it out. _It reminded me of you. Something to go along with that garish jacket of yours_ – _Harry._ He goes back inside their home and quickly opens his gift to find a grey cap with a small picture of a pug on it. “Oh god Harry,” he grins and bounds upstairs to call him.

Afterwards he heads out to the estate, proudly wearing his new cap.

***

There are rare occasions when both Harry and Eggsy were both given a day off. Eggsy likes to call them “domestic times” since they were the perfect opportunity to simply be domestic: do mundane chores together and ignore the fact that they were both spies. After realizing that their fridge is empty, a grocery trip is in order. It’s also babysitting day for Eggsy, which he doesn’t mind since he gets to spend time with two of his favorite people on earth, leaving them with his ever-growing darling baby sister Daisy. Harry simply enjoys seeing the two siblings together, especially at how Eggsy beams when he talks to Daisy.

As they reach the store, Eggsy pauses, looking down and sees Daisy frozen in place. He turns to the direction she’s staring at and finds a quaint bakery across the street. He notices Daisy starting to drool and laughs, “C’mon Dais, I promise we’ll go there when we finish, okay?”

Daisy ignores him, hypnotized by the salivating smells and colorful array of baked goods displayed. Eggsy’s brows furrow and he looks at Harry for help. Harry chuckles, “Why don’t I take Daisy to the bakery while you buy our groceries? Let’s meet back here when we’re finished.”

Eggsy sighs, “I swear Harry, bombs and megalomaniacs are nothing to you but apparently Daisy’s your weakness.”

“Maybe it’s because she has similar characteristics to a particular big brother of hers,” Harry winks. Eggsy’s eyes widen and he turns toward the store, trying to hide the blush blooming across his cheeks.

A few moments later Eggsy walks back to their spot, struggling to balance the bags of groceries between his arms. He peeks between the bags and sees Daisy giggling and waving at him, her mouth smudged with chocolate from the brownie she held on her other hand, while Harry approaches him with a small smile in his face. Harry grabs all of the bags and, in exchange, hands him a white paper bag with the bakery’s logo as decoration. Eggsy gives him a questioning look and peers inside. Eggsy gasps, “How did you-“

Harry shrugs, “I merely asked your sister what you would enjoy eating, though I must admit you have an excellent taste.”

Eggsy reaches for the red velvet cupcake and takes a bite. A moan escapes as the sweetness fills his mouth, closing his eyes to fully savor it. He pulls Harry into a chaste kiss hoping he could also taste the red velvet all the while Daisy giggles at the both of them. Oh yes, domesticity at its finest.

***

Eggsy wakes up to the appallingly bright white familiar tiles of the Kingsman clinic with muted pain at his chest. He vaguely remembers the past 24 hours, with the blast of a grenade faintly ringing in his ears. He finds a hand grasping his and sees a napping Harry. Judging from the wrinkled shirt, unmade tie, and ruffled hair he’s been by his side for quite some time. He groans and tries to stretch, jostling Harry and waking him up. Eggsy immediately notices the bags under his eyes and sighs, “Harry you should’ve stayed at home and slept there.”

“Not without you. Eggsy, we… I thought you were,” Harry can’t bear finishing the sentence.

Eggsy knows exactly what he feels. He was in the same place months ago. He pats Harry’s hand and smiles, “I’ll be fine. Besides I’ve been through worse. Kingsman needs his Arthur and he can’t be sitting around here waiting for me. You should go.”

Harry hesitates and tries to argue but Eggsy shakes his head. He mouths the words “I’ll be fine” and nods to the door. Harry’s shoulders slump in defeat, knowing that nothing can beat Eggsy’s stubborn arguments. As Harry closes the door behind him he turns back to Eggsy and pleads, “Promise me that you’ll be okay” to which Eggsy nods and shoos him away.

A few days later Eggsy is released from the clinic with a clean bill of health. Merlin waits for him outside, holding a suit on one hand and a briefcase on the other. “These are for you,” he hands both items. “You would not believe how fucking annoying Harry was, following me around like a lost pup.”

Seeing as Eggsy remains silent, Merlin takes it as a cue to continue and pinches the bridge of his nose, “The moment he got to headquarters Harry walked straight to the tech department, demanding, not politely asking mind you, why the hell your suit didn’t protect you from the blast. So he saw to it that you should have a new, better suit as well as some weapons built specifically for you. So hopefully for the last fucking time, don’t get yourself into shit situations.”

Frozen in place, Eggsy tries to reel in everything Merlin said as the latter left him, hearing a grumbled “Goddamn Unwins and grenades” trailing behind. He lets the first tears fall and whispers to himself  _I’m sorry for making you worried Harry._

***

At this point everyone in Kingsman knows that Harry spoils Eggsy to no end. The constant gifts and souvenirs continue to pile up on a corner in Harry’s guest room, all of them with a note saying _It reminded me of you_ and some kind of variation regarding Eggsy. Eggsy insists on getting around to them but he hasn’t found the time. Roxy constantly jokes about the presents while Merlin quips about the other gifts Harry has given to Eggsy (well this is certainly the last time Harry is going to ask for suggestions). Eggsy merely rolls his eyes and continues writing his debrief of his latest mission. He’s too much in a good mood to retort to them; apparently another present from Harry awaits him at their house and the more he can focus on this task, the faster he’ll be able to get home.

“I find all of it endearing to be honest,” Roxy says. “But it feels like Galahad doesn’t suit you anymore Eggsy. It should be Guinevere by now, don’t you think so Merlin?”

Merlin chuckles, “I would change it but it’s too much paperwork to handle. Perhaps you can convince Harry to break some rules.”

“Don’t you two have some other place to be at?” Eggsy grumbles, not bothering to look at them.

“We do have a lunch reservation but it’s not in two hours,” Roxy smirks. “Besides we like seeing you getting all flustered around the subject.”

After what seemed like an eternity, Eggsy finally throws the papers to Merlin and bolts out of his office. He gets home in record time and immediately spots the wrapped gift on the coffee table. Harry was out of country once more, in Hawaii to be more exact. Eggsy whined about not being with him but Harry assured him that he was taking no vacations. He did promise a souvenir for him so all is well. The ever present note is right next to the gift with _It reminded me of you and your ‘sharp’ wit_ written in perfect cursive.

Inside the box is a beaded necklace with a lone shark tooth in the middle. He wears it around his neck and caresses the tooth. He admits that he is spoiled by Harry. He remembers the collections around the house and how passionate he was when he explained every single item. He assumes that this is his way of showing affection. Harry’s _I miss you_ s and _I love you_ s wrapped into small souvenirs.

***

Eggsy just returned exhausted from a mission and the two of them decides to spend a night-in watching a movie. Tonight’s feature presentation was none other than Pretty Woman (despite being together for many months they haven’t gotten around their Must-Watch list). Eggsy curls up next to Harry on their couch and lays his head on his chest, while Harry absentmindedly runs his hand through his hair. Halfway through the movie Eggsy perks up, “D’you know, on the way to the location I saw something that caught my eye. Thought you might like it. Wait here I’ll go get it.”

“Eggsy your presence is enough of a gift for me,” Harry calls out to him but Eggsy is already upstairs. A few moments later Eggsy slowly walks back to the couch. Harry pats the spot next to him, his eyes on the film. When he notices that Eggsy hasn’t sat down yet, he pauses the movie and turns to him, concern filling his face, “Eggsy is something wrong?”

Eggsy avoids eye contact with him, the floor looking more interesting by the second. He mumbles, “I dunno, maybe you might not like it.”

Harry chuckles, “Nonsense. I will love anything you give to me. Come on, let’s see.”

Eggsy takes a deep breath and stays in the same spot for a few seconds. He slowly kneels down on one knee and pulls out a blue velvet box. Harry’s eyes widen and before he could call out his name, Eggsy opens the box to show a silver band. He licks his lips and looks back at him, eyes filled with hope and fear.

“Will you marry me?”

Harry eyes brim with tears and he doesn’t hesitate saying, “Yes” before pulling him into an embrace. He presses his lips to Eggsy’s, trying to convey all of his love to him in one kiss. They slowly pull away to take a breath, press their foreheads together, and smile, thinking to themselves, _Finally._


End file.
